For The One You Love
by Wild Colors
Summary: Turles and Goku are identical twins. Goku is in love with Chi Chi, but Chi Chi is in love with Turles.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

They look alike. They talk alike. They sound alike. They are identical twin brothers Goku and Turles. Goku and Turles grew up with the girl next door, which is their childhood friend, Chi Chi.

Turles and Chi Chi are in love with one another, and are engaged to be married. Goku is happy for the both of them, and wish them well, but he can't help but feel sad and lonely because he is in love with Chi Chi too.

"Why couldn't it be me?" Goku asked himself. Nevertheless, he fell in love with her knowing she was in love with his brother.

It was late in the afternoon and Chi Chi asked Goku to meet her downtown, so he could accompany her, while she went to sample some cake for her wedding at a place called 'Cookies Cake Shop'.

"How does it taste Goku?" asked Chi Chi.

"I like it," he said.

"Well which do you like better? The 'Melt In Your Mouth Chocolate Cake', or the 'Marvelous Marble with a Swirl Cake'?"

"I like the 'Marvelous Marble with a Swirl Cake'," he said.

"Really? Because I like the 'Melt In Your Mouth Chocolate Cake," she said.

"Then go with that," said Goku.

"Are you sure?" asked Chi Chi.

"Yes!"

"Okay, Thanks Goku! Now which icing do you like?"

"Not again," thought Goku, as he massaged his temples with his hands.

When Chi Chi finally made up her mind, she ordered her wedding cake, and her and Goku left the cake shop.

"Where to next?" asked Goku, wanting to spend a little more time with her.

"Home," she said.

"Do you really have to go home now?" asked Goku.

"I don't have too, but I want too," said Chi Chi.

"Lets grab something to eat," said Goku.

"Goku, I really want to go home," said Chi Chi.

"I just want to have a bite to eat with my good friend before she gets married," said Goku, sounding pathetic.

"Alright, you win," said Chi Chi. "But I'm going straight home afterwards."

"Okay," he said.

Goku took Chi Chi to his favorite restaurant to eat. When they arrived there, the restaurant was crowded, and it was a thirty minute wait. Chi Chi didn't want to wait, but since Goku kept her company, she felt as if she owed him. Even though it took forty-five minutes before they got their food, Chi Chi admitted that it was worth the wait.

After eating, they left the restaurant. When they stepped outside, they noticed it was already dark.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, I forgot we're in the winter season, and that it get's dark around 6:00pm."

"It's okay Goku, just walk me to my car."

"Sure thing."

As they was walking to Chi Chi's car, they noticed that most of the businesses around them had already closed. "That's strange", thought Chi Chi as they kept walking towards her car.

Before they could make it to Chi Chi's car, a group of troublemakers approached and surrounded them.

"What'cha do-in on our territory,'' said troublemaker one.

"We're just leaving," said Chi Chi, scared and nervous.

"Naww, too late fo dat now," said troublemaker two.

"Listen," said Goku. "We don't want any problems."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Too bad, cus you got one," said troublemaker three.

"Can you at least let my friend go? She's obviously scared," said Goku.

The troublemakers looked at Chi Chi and decided to let her go. Chi Chi looked over at Goku, and he told her to run. Chi Chi took off running as fast as she could, while Goku stayed behind and fought the troublemakers.

As she was running, Chi Chi started to feel guilty. "How could I leave him behind?" she thought. Chi Chi stopped, turned around, and ran back towards Goku. "Please let him be okay," hoped Chi Chi.

When she finally made it back to Goku, she saw that Goku won the fight. All of the troublemakers were unconscious on the ground; at least, that's what they thought. Goku was out of breath and tired, yet, when he saw Chi Chi, his face lit up, and he started walking towards her.

While Goku had his back turned, 'troublemaker one" picked up his baseball bat.

"Watch Out!" yelled Chi Chi, as she instinctively pushed Goku out-of-the-way, receiving the hit.

Chi Chi was on the ground unconscious, and Goku was shaking with rage and fear. Goku called 911 with his cell phone, and took 'troublemaker ones' baseball bat and began beating him with it.

-Hospital-

Many hours went by, and Goku and Turles were pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Goku kept apologizing to Turles, but Turles assured him that it was only an accident.

The doctor in charge of Chi Chi's case came into the waiting room to get Goku and Turles. The doctor informed them that Chi Chi was awake. Instead of waiting for the doctor to finishing talking, Goku and Turles rushed to Chi Chi's room.

"How are you feeling, Chi Chi?" asked Turles, as he walked toward her, grabbing her hand.

"I'M BLIND!," sobbed Chi Chi hysterically. "I'm blind!"


	2. Chapter 2

Turles held Chi Chi in his arms, stroking her black hair, trying to calm her down.

"Chi Chi," said Goku. "If there's any-"

"GET OUT GOKU!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi, I'm-"

"GET OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Chi Chi screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"Chi Chi, I know you're upset right now, but please don't say you hate me."

"I do hate you Goku, now GET OUT!"

"But-"

"Goku, for now, please leave her alone," said Turles.

With tears rolling down his face, and his heart completely broken, Goku left Chi Chi's room.

"I'm sorry Turles," cried Chi Chi. "I know it's not Goku's fault, but I can't help but be angry with him."

"It's okay Chi Chi," said Turles. "Listen, I want to have a talk with your doctor. Will you be okay alone?"

"Not really," sniffed Chi Chi. "Just don't take too long. I'm scared."

Turles kissed Chi Chi on top of her head, and left her room, so he could go find her doctor.

He didn't know how to feel or what to think. When he finally found Chi Chi's doctor, he asked him if Chi Chi would be able to see again. The doctor told him it was too soon to tell, and that they needed to run more tests on her. But as of now, Chi Chi's life as a blind person has just begun, and she's going to need all the help and support she can get.

Meanwhile, Goku was waiting in the lobby. He knew he should probably leave, but he couldn't leave Chi Chi or his brother at a time like this.

Turles entered the lobby and saw his brother sitting in a chair. He walked towards Goku and sat down beside him.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home," said Turles.

"How could I?" said Goku. "And how's Chi Chi?"

"Not good, Goku. The doctor told me that she's going to have to adjust living life as a blind person," said Turles.

"This is all my fault!" cried Goku.

"How many times must I tell you? This is not your fault!" said Turles.

Turles looked at his watch, got up from his chair, and started pacing.

"What's wrong, Turles?" asked Goku.

"Goku, I need to talk to you. Can we speak somewhere alone?"

Goku saw the concerned look on his brother's face. Both brothers left the lobby and went outside to Turles car.

"We're alone, so what is it Turles?" asked Goku.

"I can't do this Goku!" yelled Turles.

"Do what?" asked Goku.

"Stay with her! Support her!" said Turles.

"Calm down. Are you talking about Chi Chi?" asked Goku.

"Yes! I know this might sound mean and cruel, but I don't have the courage to stay with her. I don't want to marry her anymore.''

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! SHE LOVES YOU!" shouted Goku.

"I know she does," said Turles. "She's waiting for me as we speak, but I'm not going back to her, Goku."

"What are you going to do?" asked Goku.

"Will you tell her what I said? And will you tell her I said sorry?"

"Turles-"

"I'm not going back in there. I'm not going back to her," said Turles.

"Fine... I'll tell her," said Goku.

"Thanks, Goku."

Turles started his car, and Goku got out. Goku watched as his brother drove away, officially abandoning Chi Chi. Goku walked back to the hospital and made his way to Chi Chi's room. He opened the door to see Chi Chi sitting up on her bed, with bandages wrapped around her eyes and head.

"Turles?" asked Chi Chi. "Turles is that you?"

"Yes," Goku said.

Goku didn't have the heart to tell Chi Chi the truth. She just lost her sense of sight, and he didn't want her to lose her first love too. So if Turles is the person Chi Chi needs right now, then for Chi Chi, he is going to be Turles.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
